Song Writer - A Fall Out Boy Fic
by carcrashedheart
Summary: Mia Talon has been a FOB fan for years, and when she starts music school and gets to meet the band, she gives them her latest song notes. It just so happens that the band has no song ideas - will she get to be the band's new songwriter? Rated T for strong language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Okay, that's it. We have _no __ideas._" Joe stormed out of the room. Nobody followed him - there was no point. He got grumpy, and we all knew it. We had toured and basically lived with him since 2001. He would be fine in a few hours, once he had eaten something.

"He's right, guys," Patrick said, taking his fedora off and tousling his hair. "We haven't released a really _good _song in a while." He looked at me and Andy. "Are you sure you can't think of anything?" We shook our heads.

"I'm sure we'll get something," I said, seeing as I had nothing better to say.

"Well it had better be soon," Andy said, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna go give Joe a chocolate bar. That should make him feel better." Patrick left soon afterwards, and then it was only me left at the table. I got out my phone from my pocket and tweeted from the band's Twitter to pass the time:

_Anybody coming to our concert in NY next week? If not, book tickets for our next tour at our website._

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and got a snack from the kitchen, then flicked on the TV and laid down on the couch, exhausted.


	2. Tour

**Chapter 1 - Tour**

_Mia's POV:_

"Mia! We need to go or we'll miss the support acts!"

"Coming, mum!" I wasn't bothered about the support acts, but I didn't want to be late either - if I missed the beginning, they might not let us in at all, and that would suck. I knew that we had paid a fortune on those tickets, and there was no way I was wasting that money. I flung all the Fall Out Boy merch I owned on, packed my bag and then ran downstairs and leaped into the car.

My mum sighed. "If only you'd be that fast for school every morning," She got in as well and slammed the car door.

"No chance," I replied with a laugh.

The car ride seemed to last forever, but when we finally got out of the traffic jam and into the car park, the excitement buzzed in my bones and I shivered - not because I was cold, but because I would get to be in the same room as my idols for, what, the fourth time now? Maybe fifth? I had lost count. My mum handed me the ticket and we started to queue up for them, a mental smile plastered onto my face.

We got through the entrance and lined up to see what merch was on sale. Of course, like every concert I went to, I had to buy a t-shirt for that exact concert or tour, so I bought a black one with the names of the places and dates on the back and a red wristband with the band's logo on the side. My mum went off to get popcorn and fizzy drinks as I went inside and made sure that our seats had not been stolen.

_Pete's POV:_

Backstage was frantic. For one thing, the first support act's singer was feeling ill, which meant that they might not be able to go on. Joe couldn't remember where he had left his guitar, so he was in the tour bus looking for it. Patrick was rehearsing in his dressing room, and I didn't dare go in there in case it ruined the show. Andy was still in the tour bus, watching TV to try and relax himself, and I was just in the middle of everything, trying to help everyone I could by doing everything I could.

Finally, the first support act of the two went on the stage. Apparently it was just stage fright that their singer was getting. I heard the uproar of cheers as they went on and started their first song - but soon they came off, and the second act went on. One act closer to us.

Before I knew it, I was standing on that stage and performing, while all of the people in the stadium sang along to our songs. It was the best feeling I have ever had. I did all of the talking, like normal, and I was surprised that I didn't muck up once.

"This next song," I began, "Is one that I'm sure everyone in this room right now has related to at some point in their lives, whether it's once or if it's every single fucking day." Everybody cheered, and my face broke into a huge goofy smile. "I! DON'T! CARE!"

The song began and everybody sang along to every word. The music video played above us on a huge hanging screen and it was such a great atmosphere. _Why don't we play in NY more often? _I thought to myself with a smile as I ran around the stage with joy. All too soon, we were off the stage, sweating and exhausted, but smiling. We had fifteen minutes to get dried off and clean before we had to be at the stage door for meeting the fans and stuff.

* * *

**A/N: Heyz!**

**So here is my Fall Out Boy fanfiction! I am a massive Fall Out Boy fan anyway, and I personally have seen them live (but only once, unfortunately), but I had this idea for a fic and I thought that it was pretty good - you will find out the storyline if you carry on reading XD But for now, adios amigos!**

**EggyDanosaur x**


	3. Stage Door

**Chapter 2 - Stage Door**

_Mia's POV:_

"Please, mum? I've bought along my songs to show them and everythi-"

"No, Mia. We've got to get home! It's Auntie Keri's wedding tomorrow, remember."

"Mum, come on - these are my idols! I've been wanting to meet them for _six years_. It won't take long - please?"

She looked down at her feet. "Oh, fine," she gave in. "But lets go quickly then, we don't want to be at the end of a_ really_ long queue."

I ran along the outside length of the stadium in the cooling breeze, and I felt so alive in that moment that I didn't realise where I was when I ran straight into somebody outside the stage door. "Sorry," I mumbled as I picked them off up from the floor, but my words were nowhere to be found when I saw who exactly I had bumped into. The guards were taking me away from him, but he stopped them quickly. This person in front of me - was I dreaming? Or was Pete Wentz really standing right there?

_Pete's POV:_

"No - put her down!" I protested as they took the girl away. I was sure that she didn't mean any harm. As she brushed herself down and apologised to me yet again, I got a good look at her. She had layered dark red hair, just a little longer than shoulder length, warm brown eyes, pale skin, a lip ring and a tattoo on her wrist that said G.I.N.A.S.F.S. - that made me smile like a person in a mental asylum. She was wearing a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, red and black flannel tied around her waist, a Fall Out Boy wristband, plain black skinny jeans, glasses that reminded me of Patrick's, a Fall Out Boy backpack and shoes that had our logo on them but I'm pretty sure that we didn't sell them in any of our shops, so she probably personalised some old converse or something. She looked about sixteen, maybe older, and she was quite short.

"Its okay," I said. "Do you want some ice on that?" I gestured towards the cut on her arm that, I was sure, had began to get a bruise around it.

"Oh..." she looked down at it and winced. "No, um, I think I'm fine."

"Nonsense. That looks fucking terrible. Come in." I offered.

She gave in and came backstage with me to the First Aid area while her mum waited outside. I found an ice pack and pressed it against her arm gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you that question," she replied, and laughed uneasily.

"Oh no, I'm fine," I laughed.

"I just can't believe I'm talking to you," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "You guys have been my idols for six years now."

"Oh, believe it. Six years? God, thats a while, huh?" I smiled. "How old are you then?"

"Oh sorry, I should have actually said who I am. I'm Mia Talon, and I'm nineteen - but I look young for my age." She laughed. "I'm short, as well, which doesn't help. People often think I'm sixteen or seventeen, but I promise, I'm not."

I took the ice pack off of her arm and inspected it. I'm no doctor, but it looked better already.

"I, um, have this, to give you," she said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a wad of paper. She handed it to me. "I'm currently studying at a music college, and I, um, wrote some music and songs for you to look at."

"Oh great!" I said, taking them from her and looking through them quickly. "You know, just about a week ago, we were talking about how we were running out of song ideas. You might just be the saviour we needed so fucking badly." I smiled and sat down, reading through them. She had really thought it through - there were different pages for each member of the band, each with our names at the top. I knew immediately that they would sound great - they would sound so..._us. _

"I need to show these to the others," I said to Mia excitedly. "Do you want to come to the tour bus?"

_Mia's POV:_

I didn't know what to say. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Was Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy, really asking me to come and see the rest of the band in their own tour bus?

"Um, yeah, sure!" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but I was sure that my true excitement shone through.


	4. Bus

**Chapter 3 - Bus**

_Pete's POV:_

I pushed open the door to the bus and let Mia enter first. I may be in a rock band, but sometimes its us that have the best manners. She nodded a 'thank you' to me and stepped inside, clutching her papers tightly. I almost forgot that she had never been on the bus before, so instead of going straight to where I knew the others would be, she obviously just stood by the TV in the living room.

I went down a corridor section and past our bunks (which were empty), and down to the soundcheck room at the end of the bus. Mia stayed behind me shyly, her pale face now a slight shade of red. It was awfully hot in the bus, and seeing as she wasn't used to it I guess it was worse for her than it was for us.

I opened the door to where the guys were sitting around a small round table in the centre. "Hey," I said as Mia entered behind me. "This is Mia Talon."

She waved hello and they waved back. "Hi," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mia has some music for us," I said, taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, um, I do." she took the papers out and placed them on the table. "I'm studying at music college, you see, and seeing as you guys have been my favourite band and my idols for six years now I figured that if I should write songs for anybody, I should write them for you." She passed a wad of paper to each guy - their individual music sheets for each song that she had written. She knew all of our parts perfectly. "These are just some of the ones I have."

_Mia's POV:_

They just looked at them for a long while. I didn't want to break the silence, and fortunately, I didn't have to.

"Th- these are great," Patrick said, adjusting his fedora. "How long did these take you?"

"Um, I've been at my college for two years and these have all been written over that period of time." I pushed my glasses up a bit. "So, you like them?"

"I more than **like** them," said Joe, turning to look up at me. "These are fucking awesome, man - **wo**man, sorry," he laughed.

I laughed too. "Thanks - it means a lot," I looked down at my FOB converse, which I was shuffling around in awkwardly.

"Can we use these?" Patrick asked suddenly. "I mean, we've been searching for some good songs recently and I think you are the godsend we needed so badly. If its okay with you, obviously,"

"Of course! It would be an honour. I actually wrote them with you guys in mind." I smiled so excitedly that I had to make my smile more casual otherwise they'd think I was mental.

"Well we'd be honoured to play them," Patrick smiled. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, just 20 minutes away."

"We haven't got a show on tomorrow but we do need to catch a flight at around 4pm...are you free before then to let us try them out?" They all looked up at me.

I was about to say yes, of course I can do that, but then I remembered. Auntie Keri's wedding. And I was a bridesmaid - oh, you can't give up on someone when it will certainly be the best day of their life. But then again - the next day would undoubtedly be the best day of my life if I came along to the tour bus again.

"I...I don't know, honestly. I mean, its my aunt's wedding, but I don't know what time it is. Can I ring my mum?" They nodded.

She picked up immediately. "Mia? That man took you inside almost 20 minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Oh - mum, that was Pete. Well I'm in Fall Out Boy's tour bus right now, and they want to know if I'm doing anything tomorrow. I know about Auntie Keri's wedding but what time is that? They're free to try out my songs but they have to catch a flight around 4pm -"

She cut me off. "Wait a second sweetie. Pete Wentz has taken you inside of the band's bus, and they want to know if you can see them tomorrow to rehearse your songs that you wrote for them? Honey, this is brilliant!"

"Yes, but am I doing anything tomorrow?"

"Your aunt's wedding is 12pm to 2pm. There's a party afterwards but if you want to meet up with the band you'll have to skip that bit...it'll be tight, but I'm sure you'll make it."

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" I hung up.

"Everything okay?" Pete asked expectantly.

"Yep," I replied excitedly. "See you guys tomorrow!"


End file.
